The Meta
The Meta(Japanese:メタ)is the leader of M.E.T.A and is also known as "The Emperor Of Darkness" in Metal Fight Beyblade Elemental Gods. It owns Balro Phoenic AD145GF. History 20 years ago Dr.Ziggurat and Sylar had discoverd The Meta's body in an abandoned temple in the Amazons and injected it with Sylar's blood, allowing The Meta's body to heal and bring it back to life. Sylar and Dr.Ziggurat then started doing tests and experiments on The Meta to see how strong he is and how much destruction he can cause with the beyblade that was found by it's body, Gladiator Phoenic 160PD.Once the Elemental Bladers discovered what the power within their beys, Sylar and ZIggurat created an organization that would create beyblades that would be able to defeat the Elemental Bladers using human DNA and the remains of Nemesis. Doing this, they were able create beyblades that could replicate the power of the Elemental Beyblades and defeat them once and for all. Metal Fight Beyblade Elemental God The Meta has trained 24/7 for that past 60 years and has brought it's power and strength to it's maximum potential, including it's beyblade as well. The Meta can destroy most of Metal Bey City just with one special move, without even trying. The Meta has been genetically enhanced so that it's link is stronger than any could have imagined. After Diabo was defeated by The Meta, it had mind controlled him into joining M.E.T.A . When Diablo was later defeated by Hunter, The Meta grew angry and had attacked Diablo using it's Phoenic. The Meta then absorbed every ounce of Bahamdia and Diablo's power, including his soul, causing Gladiator Phoenic to evolve into Balro Phoenic AD145GF and Diablo's death. Original Power Power Reproduction-Is the power that allows The Meta to take on the powers of others within proximity by thinking about how that person made it feel. (Once this ability is mastered The Meta can use the abilities it has repllicated at will.) Powers Replicated Pyrokinesis-Is the power that allows it's user to control and create fire with their mind.(Zeo Hagane ) Telekinesis-Is the ability that allows it's user to manipulate and control objects with it's mind.(Diablo Serperior ) Immortality-'''Is the power that allows it's user to survive any fatal condition from starvation to a gunshot to the head. Upon dying, the user's body fully repairs itself to it's pre-death state; The user of the power then wakes up perfectly healthy. However, the power does not work if the user does not die, so a physical injury that does not lead to death will either have to heal on it's own or - in the case of a stroke, for example - not at all.(Sylar) '''Animal Mimicry-Is the power that allows it's user to take ont he abilities and traits of certain animals.(Hunter.O.Kurogane) Super Strength-Is the power that allows it's user to exert greater than normal physical force.(Hunter.O.Kurogane) Healing Factor-Is the power that allows it's user to heal wounds faster than normal.(Hunter.O.Kurogane) Special Moves Dark Tornado Destruction-Is when Phoenic soars into the sky with the opposing bey and crashes back down into the stadium using all of the power Phoenic has stolen, causing an explosion that breaks the opposing bey into pieces. Beyblade(s) Gladiator Phoenic 160PD-Is The Meta's prototype bey, evolves into Bahamdia Phoenic AD145GF after absorbing Bahamdia's remaining power. Balro Phoenic AD145GF-Is the evolution of Gladiator Phoenic. Stone Face:Phoenic Chrome Wheel:Phoenic Lower Chrome Wheel:Balro Track:Armored Defense 145 Bottom:Giga Flat Gear The Meta uses a launcher that is attached to the palm of his hand with red prongs. Gallery Phoenic.jpg|Gladiator Phoenic using it's special move,Chaos Wing! WE-ARE-THE-META-we-are-the-meta-31480944-900-506.jpg|The Meta. Bahamut_by_GENZOMAN.jpg|Balro Phoenic using it's special move,Dark Tornado Destruction!